


Everything will disappear

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, hurt i guess, it's just before they leave, romance in a way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Era un día triste, apropiado para las despedidas.





	Everything will disappear

**Author's Note:**

> está sin corregir y sin releer y estoy cansada y es una mierda francamente no sé ni para q lo he acabado

La lluvia cae al otro lado del cristal, despacio, con fuerza, sin tregua ninguna.

Me quedo absorta viendo las gotas deslizarse por la ventana, una carrera desenfrenada hasta romperse contra el suelo.

Los dedos de Dia rozan mi mano, sus yemas dibujando formas en mi piel.

Le miro, pero ella sonríe en silencio.

Es una sonrisa triste, muy triste.

Quiero decir algo, pero me muerdo la lengua. No tengo nada que decirle, no hay palabras de consuelo para ninguna de las dos.

Así que le cojo de la mano, dejando que mis dedos se entrelacen con los suyos.

Hoy es el último día que vamos a estar juntas, quiero que mis dedos recuerden la suavidad de su piel; quiero que el recuerdo más feliz que tenga sea el brillo de sus ojos; quiero que mis labios nunca olviden la forma de los suyos, cómo se amoldan con los míos, el sabor a fresa.

No quiero olvidar su voz, su pelo, sus caricias. Su sonrisa.

De pronto, la mano de Dia está en mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cara en su mano, disfrutando de su caricia.

Su dedo pulgar me quita las lágrimas que se precipitan desde mis ojos.

“No quiero que te vayas”, susurro en voz baja. Me tiembla el labio inferior.

Dia niega con la cabeza.

“Eres tú quien se marcha lejos, Mari” dice con la voz triste. “Siempre has sido tú quien se ha marchado.”

Su mano suelta la mía y me siento muy sola de repente.

Intento rozarle la mano con los dedos, pero está fuera de mi alcance.

Me doy cuenta entonces.

Dia está demasiado lejos de mí.

No puedo tocarla, no puedo sentirla. Va a irse lejos, a algún sitio donde no voy a poder oír su voz.

El pensamiento me crea un nudo en la garganta que me amenaza con ahogarme a cada segundo que pasa.

Sé que tengo que decir algo, pero las palabras rehúsan a abandonar mi boca.

Bajo la mirada y cierro las manos en puños, sintiendo como las uñas se me clavan en las palmas.

No me importa.

Dia y yo íbamos a separarnos una vez más. Me iba a ir lejos, iba a huir, iba a dejar todo atrás sin girar la cabeza.

El silencio se instaura entre nosotras.

Al otro lado de la ventana, la lluvia parece haber ganado intensidad. Aquel día era el último día que estaríamos juntas.

Iba a decirle adiós una vez más.

Pero esta vez para no volver.

 


End file.
